


【铁虫】我可以给你一个家吗？

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 本叔叔去世，彼得和患癌症的梅婶相依为命。生活、学业还有梅婶的治疗费用几乎压垮的彼得，彼得最后选择去脱衣舞酒吧当一名兼职的脱衣舞者，并且在那里遇到了第一个客人托尼·斯塔克……





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #口交

**正文**

纽约实在是一个多灾多难的地方，托尼无数次想离开这个地方。

 

托尼一直觉得，自己是一个无法安定下来的人。现在他已经四十岁了，可是却过着很不稳定的生活。可是他不在乎，他就是喜欢这种无拘无束的生活。一个人多好，父母已经不会再唠叨他了，也不会有女人缠着他要求结婚，不需要为了孩子而伤神。偶尔抽几口烟，喝一整晚的酒，想做爱就花钱找人，多么地自由自在。

 

托尼是在脱衣舞酒吧里遇到那个男孩的。

 

彼得今年刚满二十一岁，可是他的生活并不像普通的年轻人那样，这个年纪的年轻人依旧能够每天无忧无虑地吃喝玩乐，可是彼得不行。本叔叔一年前意外身亡，彼得忘了自己是怎么亲手办理葬礼的，他的梅婶，因为无法接受丈夫离她而去，所以原本身体就不是很好的她很快就病倒了，被送去医院检查却被发现患了脑癌，昂贵的医疗支出几乎花光了他们家的所有积蓄。彼得每天起早贪黑打三份兼职，课余时间和放假时间都拿去工作，可是依旧无法填补家中巨大的财政空隙。他甚至连哭泣的时间都没有，他也不能让住院的梅婶担心自己。

 

才二十一岁的彼得几乎被生活压得喘不过气，可是生活还得继续，他还要照顾梅姨，他还要完成学业。

 

托尼在周末如常进入经常光顾的脱衣舞酒吧，这里的老板杰克是他朋友，所以他一进来就受到杰克的欢迎。

 

 “来了个新人，你有兴趣吗？”

 

杰克一看到他就勾肩搭背，这让托尼感到浑身不自在。

 

 “收起你那副恶心的笑容，说说看又收了什么好货？”

 

托尼接过双倍的威士忌一口干了下去，他并没有拒绝杰克的殷勤的推荐。

 

 “那孩子是个处子，保证你会有非凡的享受，你只需要给点耐心调教……”

 

 “等等……孩子？你认真的？”托尼挑了挑眉，可是眼神却无比认真。

 

 “哈哈……他已经满二十一岁了，连酒都可以喝。”杰克干笑了一声，可是语气却有点心虚，“就是样子长得嫩了点，反正你见到之后就懂了。”

 

 “还是个男孩呢！”托尼倒是来了点性趣，要知道他男女不拘，只要能让他爽都不介意。

 

杰克见托尼没有拒绝，他又硬着头皮说下去：“老实说，这孩子他还没经过我们的训练，不过他家里急着用钱，他哭得可怜极了！我就……我就一时心软答应他。如果不满意的话我再帮你换，你好歹先试试看吧！”

 

“呵！你什么时候那么好心了？”托尼嗤笑了一声，不过他又继续说道：“带他过来看看吧，如果还行的话我就帮他一把，不行的话给换过一个——不，两个，我要看双人舞！”

 

托尼是个人品不错的客人，至少这里的员工都是这么评价的，花钱不手软，不会粗鲁对待脱衣舞者，许多脱衣舞男或舞女还是乐意服务他的。老板松了一口气，他自认不是什么好人，不过那孩子实在是让他动了恻隐之心，他帮不了那男孩多少，也就只能给他找一个人品比较好的客户，让他先适应一下了。

 

脱衣舞酒吧的客人不少，酒吧的中央有一个抬高的舞台，上面有不少脱衣舞女和舞男在摆动性感的身躯，客人可以围绕着舞台喝酒和欣赏舞蹈，甚至可以直接把消费洒进舞台，或者塞进舞者的性感舞服里。

 

舞台的后方不招待客人，这是脱衣舞者们的后台。这里放着几个衣架，上面挂着满满的舞服，无一不是布料稀少颜色艳丽的。一些刚表演完或者正准备表演的舞者在化妆台前描绘着浓妆，其中一个化妆台前坐着一个年轻的男孩。

 

这个男孩有着一头浅棕色的头发，头发有点曲，不过看起来软软的。男孩的皮肤很白，在这样太阳猛烈的季节里头似乎也没有晒黑的迹象。男孩的样子不算让人惊艳，他的眉毛甚至有点凌乱，看起来就像是还没长大的青少年。嘴唇是淡粉色的，不过他现在因为紧张而下意识咬着嘴唇，现在变得略为鲜艳。他的眼睛是褐色的，可能是被这里的舞者吓到的关系，他一直瞪大眼珠看着四周的墙角不敢乱瞄，他这个样子让人联想起瑟瑟发抖的小奶狗。男孩被杰克带进后台，并且乖巧地站在一隅听话地等人过来带他，因为他穿着很朴素，反而和这里格格不入，所以已经有不少舞者上前调戏这个可爱的男孩，这让男孩变得越发紧张起来，然后就惹得那些性感成熟的女郎发笑。

 

彼得很紧张也很害怕，不过他还是乖乖地坐在椅子上，让那位穿着性感的金发姐姐替他化妆。

 

“彼得，放松一点，斯塔克先生对我们很好的，人帅，小费很多，这样你就不用那么辛苦啦！”卡伦轻轻地捏了捏彼得的脸蛋，她第一眼看到这男孩就喜欢他了，她知道彼得是个好孩子，只是生活的压力太大了，他才迫不得已做这种工作。尤其是知道他家里的事情之后，卡伦就更加心疼彼得了。

 

“卡伦……你放心！我……我不会搞砸的！”彼得紧张得破音，原本就像没发育好的声线变得更加尖细了，和女孩子一样。

 

卡伦笑了笑，扶着彼得的肩膀示意他看一看镜子。

 

“你看看，这么可爱一定是男孩子！”

 

“卡伦！”彼得不敢看镜子，他只能羞怒地喊着话，然后又惹来卡伦和其他人的笑声。

 

和卡伦聊了会儿天，彼得觉得自己的紧张感消除了一点，他看着镜中穿着暴露且女性化的自己，他深深地吸了一口气。

 

“只是跳个舞而已，好歹也学过芭蕾舞……我可以的！”

 

拉开酒红色的绒布帘子，彼得看到了一个正在喝酒的男人。

 

准确来说，是一个留着小胡子的男人，一个散发着浓厚雄性荷尔蒙的成熟男人。

 

这男人的衣着很普通也很廉价，素面的棉质T-Shirt因为洗过多次的缘故所以变形了一点，上面还有一些黄黄的汗渍并没有被洗干净。他穿着被洗得发白发硬的牛仔裤，裤脚被折了起来，裤身沾了一些水泥渍和油漆渍。男人穿了一双土黄色的工作靴，上面沾了更多的泥渍。

 

总体来说，这个男人就是不修边幅。

 

可是，彼得或许能明白为什么卡伦会说斯塔克先生很帅了。

 

这个男人虽然打扮随性，可是他有着一股特别的气质。这是彼得所认识的同学里没有的，就连本叔叔也没有。本叔叔是个很安定的男人，他热爱妻子，疼爱彼得。彼得没遇过这种男人，他说不清斯塔克先生带给他的感觉。他只知道斯塔克先生很刚阳，和学校里头喜欢运动的男生又很不一样。

 

“呵呵……果然是处子，这就吓呆了？害怕的话就出去吧，找其他人过来。”

 

男人的声音很低沉，有点沙哑，语气中带着玩味，那双眼就像会看透人一样。这让彼得有点退缩，可是想起梅婶的治疗费用，彼得还是硬着头皮踏进隔间，然后把帘子拉好。

 

 “屁股很漂亮，男孩。”托尼不吝啬地称赞了一句。

 

男孩虽然化了妆，戴了假发，也穿了性感的女性舞服，不过依旧无法掩饰他是个男孩的事实。身高看起来有一米七多，不过看了看他穿着一双将近十厘米的高跟鞋，目测的身高得打个折扣。腰不像女性那么有曲线，比一般男性要细，身上没有赘肉，还有薄薄一层的肌肉，双腿虽然纤细但曲线并不柔和，同样带着一些肌肉，不过穿了渔网黑丝之后该死的性感。

 

“谢……谢谢，斯塔克先生！”彼得甚至不敢抬起头看着客人，他紧张地握着拳头，身体在微微颤抖。

 

托尼伸出手握着彼得的拳头，温柔地把彼得紧握的手指掰开。

 

 “你的手很好看。”托尼轻轻地挠了挠彼得的掌心，彼得害怕地想抽回去，可是却被托尼紧紧握住了。

 

“你会跳舞吧？跳一段给我看看，我要看到你的屁股。”

 

好的……先生……”彼得的声音尖细如蚊子，他努力让自己的身体别那么僵硬，慢慢回想着卡伦教他的舞步姿势，听着酒吧内的音乐轻轻晃动身体。因为托尼要求他背对自己，所以彼得不需要直接面对那双极具侵略性的眼睛，也就可以稍微忘记紧张的感觉，跳得渐渐跟上节奏了。

 

托尼迷恋地看着男孩的屁股近距离在他眼前晃动。这男孩的屁股的确很好看，热裤似乎还小了一个码，导致男孩丰满的屁股肉溢出来了一点，还带出了一条粉红色的勒痕。他的腰好像没骨头一样，扭动时很柔软，背部的肌肉也在缓缓运动，看起性感极了！托尼呼了一口气，他的阴茎已经完全硬起来了。

 

“彼得对吧？就这样别转身，坐到我身上来。”

 

        托尼就像个恶魔一样引诱着彼得跟随指令，彼得被托尼的低音炮震得耳朵头皮发麻，他没有说话，可是却乖乖听话地慢慢后退，就在他准备坐下去的时候，男人的双手突然扶着他裸露的腰肢，然后强迫彼得坐在他的——胯上。

 

        彼得不是“什么都不懂”的书呆子，最起码的性知识还是有的。他不安地挪动着双腿，试图躲避那处的坚硬和炽热。

 

        “噢……男孩，继续跳。”托尼的手并没有放下来，常年与建筑器材打交道，托尼的双手都有着厚厚的老茧，粗糙的掌心轻轻地抚摸着彼得那皮肤细嫩的腰，彼得敏感地颤抖着，却又不得不忍着瘙痒继续扭动身体取悦客人。

 

        耳边全都是男人低沉的喘息声，彼得看不见托尼的表情，他硬着头皮用自己的屁股，隔着粗糙的布料摩擦着托尼勃起的阴茎。

 

        “彼得……会口交吗？”

 

        托尼喘着气，掌心却没有逾越地触碰彼得身体的其他地方，他耐着性子问彼得会不会其他服务。听到男人如此直白露骨的问题，彼得顿时红透了脸。老板让卡伦对他解释过这里的服务收费，脱衣舞是最基本的收费，小费另外算给舞者。客人还可以要求手淫、口交和做爱的服务，价格逐渐增高，酒吧会抽取部分金额。

 

        彼得很清楚自己在这边工作的目的，可是他的确不会这些，他只好诚实地回答。

 

        “斯塔克先生，我不会口交……如果……如果您不介意的话，可以指导我……我会认真学的……”

 

        听到彼得虽然紧张但却认真的回答，托尼愣了愣，他原本只是想戏弄一下男孩，结果他却如此认真地对待这件事。

 

        托尼忍不住笑了出来，他还没射精，现在浑身都十分燥热，就连声音也带着明显的情欲味道。

 

        “彼得，转过来看着我。”

 

        彼得从托尼身上起来，他转过身对着托尼，一直低着的头抬了起来，那双漂亮的眼睛带着不安，可是男孩看起来并不想退缩。

 

        “蹲下来，彼得。”托尼的语气带着蛊惑，彼得听话地蹲在托尼的双腿间，然后抬起头看着托尼。

 

        “拉开我裤子的拉链。”考虑到彼得是个新手，所以托尼并没有要求彼得不能用双手拉开。

 

        彼得的手有点抖，不过他还是顺利地把拉链拉开了，刚刚那根硬邦邦的东西迫不及待地从拉链的出口凸了出来，里面是深色的内裤。

 

        “还有内裤，把我的阴茎掏出来。”

 

托尼循循善诱，彼得也很听话地照做。他轻轻地把托尼的内裤扯下来，那根狰狞的阴茎就这样弹了出来，彼得几乎要被这样的大小吓了一跳，他回忆了一下自己的大小，还有上厕所时不小心瞄到的那些，他没想过男人的阴茎可以这么大这么粗。

 

托尼被彼得可爱错愕的表情惹笑了，他对自己的大小是非常满意的，看来是吓到着孩子了。

 

“舔湿它，从最上面开始。”

 

听到托尼的指令，彼得犹豫了一会儿，最后还是鼓起勇气。他靠近那处热源体，那里有着一股腥臊味，不过并没有到让彼得反胃的地步。彼得伸出舌头轻轻地碰了碰那处小眼，温度很高，味道有点涩。

 

“对……没错，继续舔……”托尼被那软软的舌头给刺激到了，他倒吸了一口气，他奖励地摸着彼得的脑袋，假发的手感并不好，所以他掀开了假发还有头套，如愿地摸到了那头浅棕色的软发。

 

“噢……”托尼发出舒服的喊声，并没有停下手上的动作，他继续摸着彼得的头，就像是奖励小狗的主人一样。

 

“张大嘴，尽量别用牙齿，含着它……对……你可以的，男孩，你可以的……”托尼忍不住闭着双眼。彼得虽然没有经验，可是他的学习能力很高，那张小嘴无师自通地开始吮吸着涨成紫红色的龟头，最敏感的一处被彼得慢慢地含住了，托尼憋着气忍住射精的欲望。

 

“深一点，彼得，含进去一点，噢！”

 

该死的！

 

托尼双手紧紧地握着沙发两侧的扶手，彼得竟然真的含进去了！炽热窄小的口腔被他的上半截阴茎塞得满满的。

 

彼得的双眼载满了生理泪水，他的喉咙被顶得难受，下意识地做出吞咽的动作，却不知道这样更能刺激男人的阴茎。

 

“操！”托尼骂了一口脏话，忍不住挺弄了一下，彼得发出呜呜的可怜叫声再度刺激托尼，他想抽出来的时候已经来不及了，一部分的精液落入彼得的嘴里，另一部分则落在彼得的脸上，还有一些溅在地毯上。

 

彼得难受地咳嗽着，他咽了咽喉咙，不小心把嘴里的精液咽了进去，但并没有到很恶心的感觉。

 

托尼还在享受着高潮的余韵，还未软下的阴茎显示出他的欲望还未被满足。

 

“彼得，你做得很好。”托尼睁开双眼，赞赏地摸了摸彼得的头，还很贴心地用手帮彼得擦掉脸上的精液。

 

彼得脸上的妆被精液弄糊了，可是他还处于傻愣的状态，并没有注意到托尼的动作。

 

托尼抽出放在旁边的湿纸巾，他给彼得擦掉脸上的精液和妆容。

 

“以后别化那么多妆。”托尼控制着力度尽量不弄疼彼得，很快彼得脸上的妆容都被擦干净了，露出原本青涩的模样。

 

“好吧，我明白为什么杰克会把你叫成孩子了。”托尼笑了笑：“我看着你的样子就觉得自己在犯罪，可我还是软不下去。”

 

彼得傻兮兮地点点头，他愣愣地抬起头看着托尼，就像小狗正在等待主人的指令一样。

 

托尼看着自己仍旧翘高的阴茎，他叹了口气：“我现在迫不及待想和你做爱了，想把这玩意儿捅进你那漂亮的屁股你，你还能继续吗？”

**待续**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #变装跳Umbrella

**正文**

        彼得今天特地向餐厅老板请求提早下班，他今天要去探望梅婶。

 

        彼得兼职的餐厅就在家附近，他的情况餐厅老板也略知一二。彼得是个认真的孩子，在厨房里干活再辛苦也不喊累，有时候还主动留下来加班。餐厅的其他兼职和彼得差不多大，不过干活丢三落四的，还经常缺席请假。餐厅不够人手的时候都是彼得主动帮忙，所以老板和其他较年长的同事都很愿意照顾他。这段时间彼得忙得没有休息过，脸色变得很憔悴，老板提出让彼得放假休息，可是彼得却拒绝了，他只是请求老板让他提早下班，这样他就可以赶上医院的探病时间了。

 

        “梅婶，我来看你了！”彼得看着梅婶，以往那个美丽的婶婶现在只能虚弱地躺在病床上。

 

        梅对彼得笑了笑，她伸出手想摸一摸彼得的头，彼得主动低下头让梅婶摸他。

 

        “彼得，你看起来好像几天没休息了，不是让你别那么拼命吗？”

 

        彼得来之前还在镜子前练习表情控制，务求不让梅婶担心自己，可是现在梅婶用这么担心的目光看着自己，彼得还是忍不住红了眼眶。

 

        “梅婶……我不辛苦……我……”彼得咬着下唇没再说话，他也不敢注视梅婶。

 

        “彼得，你别伤心。你已经长大了，是个男人了……”梅婶苍白的脸上挂着微笑，癌症的痛楚不断折磨着她，让她每天都无法安眠，眼眶四周已经变得灰黑，视力也开始变得不好，可是她依旧很乐观。

 

        “如果你的本叔叔在的话，他肯定会骂你！”

 

        探病时间很快就过了，彼得离开的时候眼眶还是红的。他看了看时间，现在得提早去酒吧准备了。

 

        托尼今天很早就过来脱衣舞酒吧了。

 

        他最近几个月里，每个星期只要是彼得上班的日子就会过来。

 

        彼得是个乖孩子，只要是托尼的要求，他都会努力地达成。他从来不知道自己这副认真乖巧的模样让托尼着迷，虽然每次都会羞耻得说不出话来，可是还是努力地取悦托尼。彼得就像一只没有长大的小奶狗，托尼自然看得出彼得不是装的，他是真的纯洁。托尼享受着调教彼得的过程，看到纯洁的处子在他身下婉转承欢，明明身体已经被开发十分敏感，可是却总是咬着下唇不敢发出太大的声响，托尼总是会恶劣地加大力度，然后他就能从彼得嘴里听到轻轻软软的叫喊，就像羽毛一样瘙人心房。

 

        托尼坐在外场喝酒，他看了看时间，彼得应该也差不多过来了，正当他准备进去隔间的时候，酒吧的音乐突然换成了一首改编的流行曲目。

 

You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share…

 

        舞台上的表演者是彼得。

 

        明明彼得是个容易害羞又内向的孩子，可是他现在却浓妆艳抹，穿着紧绷的马甲和热裤，屁股蛋都露出来一半，那双漂亮的腿正踏着性感的舞步。现在的彼得脸上挂着魅惑的表情，毫不犹豫地向观众展现他完美的身材，惹得舞台下的男人发狂似地扔钱。

 

        托尼面无表情地喝着酒，可是高高翘起的裤裆显示着他并没有表现出来的那么冷静。

 

        今天的托尼比以往粗暴，彼得刚刚跳完舞身体还有点酸软，可是托尼却毫不留情地用力操他，彼得忍不住哭了出来，可是又不敢拒绝托尼。

 

        “刚刚跳得不错。”托尼坐在沙发上，他让彼得跨坐上来自己动。因为特地拉过筋的关系，所以彼得的腿可以开得很大，白皙的双腿架在沙发的扶手上，脚尖只能堪堪碰到地面。他现在只能用大腿施力，然后双臂撑着沙发上下移动，这很快就耗光了他所有的力气，可是托尼却没有让他停下来休息的意思。

 

        “继续，别停，我还没射。”托尼用力拍打彼得的臀瓣，白皙柔软的肉以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来，托尼打完彼得之后还用力揉着那两瓣揉，粗糙的手让彼得觉得又热又痛。

 

        彼得咬着下唇，後穴已经有点发麻了，他现在也很疲累，只想快点结束，所以就用仅有的力气收缩後穴，祈求托尼能够快点射出来。

 

        “啧！怎么吸那么用力？你是骚货吗！？”托尼的语气有点冲，他这次很用力地拍打彼得的屁股，结果彼得竟然大哭了起来。

 

        “彼得？”托尼被彼得这样失控的哭泣吓到了，这可不是小打小闹的情趣，彼得这是真的在哭！

 

        彼得挣扎着要从托尼身上起来，可是他双腿才刚碰到地面就差点摔倒，托尼扶着彼得让他坐在自己身上。

 

        “斯塔克先生……抱歉……我……我让其他人进来……”彼得说话说得断断续续的，他也知道自己失态了，试图憋着泪水，可是怎么都忍不住，擦完眼泪后双眼又迅速被泪水糊住了。

 

        托尼用力圈住彼得，不让彼得离开。他主动给彼得擦眼泪，完全没有刚刚粗鲁的样子。

 

        彼得没法离开，可是他又忍不住眼泪，在托尼温柔地给他擦眼泪之后，终于忍不住又哭了出来，他就像个孩子一样抱着父亲哭泣，哭到最后还咳嗽不止，托尼则轻轻地顺着他的背。

 

        “我……嗝……我很抱歉，斯塔克先生……”彼得打了嗝，他红着眼眶看着托尼，“我……我今天可能没办法再服务你了。”

 

        托尼按了按皱起的眉头，他叹了口气：“没事，是我失控了，我该跟你说声对不起。”

 

        天知道彼得大哭不止的时候，托尼的心有多慌！

 

        刚刚似乎吓到彼得了，他还真怕以后彼得不愿意再服务他！他只是……看到彼得在舞台上跳着那样的舞，明明彼得的性感是专属于他的，现在酒吧里的每一个男人都能放肆地盯着他，好像下一秒就会爬上舞台操彼得一样。

 

        托尼都不明白为什么自己那时候会那么火大，他只想操坏这个男孩，好让他知道收敛一点！可是，当彼得哭的时候，他又心疼得不得了，还很后悔自己那样粗暴的行为。

 

        托尼一直摸着彼得的脑袋，不带情色的安慰他。等彼得停止抽泣之后，托尼才低声开口：“发生什么事了？”

 

        因为怕吓到彼得，托尼的声音又多温柔就多温柔，如果不是因为两人衣衫不整，这副画面就像是父亲在安慰受伤的孩子一样，毕竟彼得长得就比较嫩，说他才十五岁都有人相信。

 

        彼得沉默了，他现在不想说话，托尼也没有逼他，耐心地给彼得擦干净，帮彼得穿好衣服，还把自己的外套披在彼得身上。

 

        “我去跟杰克说一下，我送你回家，你早点洗澡休息。”

 

        彼得没有拒绝托尼，他现在的确想回家好好休息，他最近实在是太累了。

 

        托尼开的是一辆二手的小卡车，外面同样沾满了沙尘，看起来很久没洗过了，车后还装了一些还没来得及收拾的器材。托尼把副驾上的杂物都放在车后，他把彼得扶上车还扣好安全带。

 

        “你家在哪区？”托尼缓缓地把车驶出酒吧停车场，无视交通规则迅速拐了个弯。

 

        “我住皇后区。”彼得给托尼报了个地址，托尼表示自己曾经在附近的建筑工地上过班所以认得路，也就没有打开导航系统。

 

        托尼开了点柔和的音乐，速度特地减慢了一点，才刚刚哭过的彼得很快就眼皮打架了。

 

        从酒吧到彼得的住处距离不算太远，托尼很快就到达目的地，他把车停好后彼得还没醒来，托尼只好轻轻把他拍醒。

 

        “彼得，彼得，已经到了，回家再睡。”

 

        彼得迷迷糊糊地清醒过来，茫然地看了看四周，看着车外的托尼发呆了好一会儿才从车里出来。

 

        托尼扶着彼得的肩膀带他进去住所，问清楚彼得住几楼就带着彼得上去了。

 

        “彼得，你一个人住？”托尼并没有把彼得送进家门的意欲，要知道彼得做这种工作，家里人或许不清楚。

 

        “我现在一个人住，我的婶婶现在不在家，她住院了。”

 

        托尼愣了愣，他并不清楚彼得的家庭状况，他也没有打听的欲望，毕竟他是出钱满足性欲，而彼得是用身体去赚钱。托尼现在才知道原来彼得有一个住院的婶婶，这也解释得到为什么彼得要做这种工作了，住院的花费的确不低，彼得还要应付学费和其他杂费，普通的兼职根本无法满足巨大的开支。

 

        知道彼得一个人住，托尼也没什么顾虑，他看着彼得走进浴室还站在门口等他，以防彼得在浴室里有什么意外，他还能马上进去帮一把。

 

        彼得花了点时间清理身体，还好他们做爱有戴套，托尼没有射进去，清理起来比较方便。

 

        可能是因为哭着的时候被托尼轻声安慰的缘故，现在彼得的情绪平复了一点，即使托尼要把他送进房间也没有拒绝。

 

        彼得的家不算大，所以房间也是小小的，布置很符合男孩的形象，墙壁上贴着球星的海报，柜子上也放了星球大战的模型。托尼没有花时间观察彼得的房间，他帮彼得盖上被子关了灯就出去了。托尼离开房间准备离开，他在鞋柜上看到了一个相框，里面装着彼得捧着奖杯和一对夫妇的合照，照片里的彼得和现在没什么不同，只是那时候的彼得笑容比现在更灿烂，更加无忧无虑。

 

        托尼并没有马上开车，他站在车外吸了口烟，吹了会儿冷风才离开。

 

        “托尼，刚刚发生了什么事了？你欺负那孩子？”杰克的语气有点责备，他没想到托尼连孩子都欺负！

 

        托尼听到杰克的质问差点翻白眼，他避开话题直接说道：“给彼得放假，工资照付，记得结算他上台表演的消费！”

 

        “什么！？”

 

        “还有，我给你转一笔钱，你帮我转给彼得，就说是表演的小费。”

 

        “你是有毛病吧！？”

 

        彼得已经两个星期没有去酒吧上班了，杰克一直说最近生意不太好，不需要太多的舞者。彼得在上次提早下班的第二天就收到了工资转账，户头里突然多出了几万美元，即使脱衣舞者好赚，可那也不可能有这么多钱。彼得打给杰克询问，他老实地说自己算过工资，不应该这么多，可是杰克却一口咬定那是客人给的小费，让他收着就是了！彼得哪会相信这种拙劣的谎言，可是他最近的确很缺钱，梅婶要做化疗，疗程和药物都花费很高，他需要这笔钱。

 

        这一天，他兼职完之后又打给杰克，问他什么时候能上班，可是杰克依旧含糊拒绝，彼得只好开门见山，问斯塔克先生最近有没有过来。不出所料，托尼这几个星期都没有过来。彼得知道杰克和托尼是朋友，所以就尝试地问杰克，托尼最近都在做什么。杰克说托尼最近接了工作，每天都忙着施工，至于什么时候会再过来就不清楚了。

 

        “讨厌！听说有人捐钱建新教学大楼，现在一直在施工，灰尘满天飞，我现在跑步都要绕道了！”

 

        “嗨！彼得，你等下有课吗？”

 

        “对，我快迟到了！再见！”

 

        彼得抱着书本赶着上下一节课，和路过的女同学打了声招呼就离开了。

 

        因为负担减轻了不少，彼得终于能够好好休息，也能够把注意力放回学业上了。大学的教授都了解彼得的状况，只要彼得的成绩不要滑落太多，教授们通常都对他很宽容。现在彼得的状态又回来了，而且比以前更加优秀，教授们就更加欣慰了，还有几位教授主动要求给彼得写推荐信，增加彼得拿奖学金的几率。

 

        彼得找了个阴凉的台阶坐了下来，拿出早就准备好的午餐，因为下午没课的缘故，所以他不需要赶时间。

 

        “彼得？”

 

      彼得看着从附近施工地走出来的一堆工人，虽然他们还带着安全帽，可是彼得还是一眼认出了托尼。托尼刚工作完，因为天气炎热的关系所以没有穿外套，他只穿了一件工字服，上面沾了灰尘还有汗渍。两人几乎在同一时间对视，托尼把安全帽拿了下来交给身旁的人，向彼得走了过来。

 

        “斯塔克先生……”

 

        彼得收拾好东西跟在托尼身后，他有些事情想问对方。托尼见彼得跟上来了，他也没说什么，他还主动帮彼得拿那些像砖块一样重的书。

 

        “不用麻烦您的，斯塔克先生。”

 

        “没事，不重。”托尼擦了擦手拿起书籍，并没有还给彼得的意愿，彼得也就任由托尼帮他了。

 

        两人来到一处离校园较远的餐厅，托尼现在很饿，所以吃东西的过程都没有和彼得聊天，而彼得则点了一杯热咖啡，加了双倍的奶和糖。

 

        托尼吃完之后又点了一杯咖啡，不过他什么都没有加直接喝，两人也终于开始聊天了。

 

        “你在这里念书？”

 

        “嗯，我念生物医学。”

 

        “不错啊。”

 

        两人聊了几句，气氛就陷入了尴尬，等咖啡都快喝完了，彼得才鼓起勇气问出心中的疑问。

 

        “斯塔克先生……”

 

        托尼正准备喝最后一口咖啡，听到彼得开口喊他，他就把咖啡放了下来。

 

        “怎么了？”

 

        “您……”彼得抬起头认真地看着托尼：“请问那些钱……是您给我的吗？”

 

        托尼很干脆地点头了，他也没想着可以瞒着彼得，毕竟这笔钱也不算是小数目。

 

        “谢谢您帮我，我一定会还给您的！”

 

彼得有点紧张，音调有点颤抖。托尼摇摇头，把最后一口咖啡喝尽。

 

“不急。”

 

“彼得，别再回酒吧了，好好念书吧。钱的方面，你不用担心，我可以帮你。”

 

“斯塔克先生，您是什么意思？”彼得茫然地看着托尼，他不明白为什么托尼会帮他。

 

托尼叹了一口气，他让彼得先把咖啡喝完。

 

“你不用顾虑，我不会逼你做不想做的事，只要你别再回去上班。你也别让你婶婶担心了，认真把书念完才是正事。”

 

听到托尼的话，彼得更加疑惑了：“可是，为什么……为什么您要帮我？”

 

“这样吧，你当我包养你，这样可以了吗？”托尼实在不知道该怎么解释，这孩子怎么问题这么多？托尼突然觉得有点伤神了。

**待续**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #同居生活  
> #索尔和洛基结婚

**正文**

        “嘿！托尼，今晚和我们一起去酒吧？”

 

        工头罗迪在下班打卡的时候过来搭住托尼的肩膀，他一直都觉得很奇怪，毕竟托尼已经有一段时间没有参加他们的集体活动了。

 

        托尼拿着简单的盥洗用具，准备去工地的流动卫浴间冲一冲再回家，他拒绝了好友的提议。

 

        “你最近搞什么？怎么每次下班那么赶时间？”罗迪故意把声量提高，结果其他人都围过来八卦。

 

        “就是！怎么这么不给面子！”

 

        “不会是金屋藏娇吧？”

 

        “哈哈！你还会这词！你不是没毕业的吗？”

 

        一群男人捧腹大笑，然而托尼却因为那句“金屋藏娇”的话而愣了愣，罗迪马上就发现了。

 

        “你这家伙……不会真的被谁勾搭了吧？既然我们是好兄弟就该老实坦白！”

 

        托尼笑了笑并没有直接回应：“滚吧！你们自己去！我赶时间！”

 

        匆匆洗掉身上沾染的灰尘和汗水，托尼马上开车回家了。

 

        彼得搬过来和他住了，其实……也不算搬过来，只是彼得家里也只剩下他一个人，还不如两个人住在一起有个照应。彼得似乎很认真地对待托尼的包养论，在托尼的强烈建议下，彼得终于放下执着，退掉几份比较忙的兼职专心念书。事实上，托尼并没有要求彼得为他做些什么，他还是像往常一样在周末的时候约彼得出来做爱。几次下来，托尼就放弃出去开房，而是把彼得接回家做爱了。

 

        彼得第一次来到托尼家是有点震惊的——他被满地的啤酒罐、比萨纸盒、脏衣服、臭袜子、各种垃圾、坏掉没换的电灯给吓到了。显然好孩子彼得和梅婶一样热爱做家务，所以家里永远维持整洁明亮。托尼打开家门的时候有点尴尬，他让彼得等一会儿，他先清理一下垃圾。彼得当然不会站在原地不动，他主动进去帮托尼收拾东西。

 

        等彼得认识路的时候，不用托尼接也能自己过来。因为少了几份兼职的关系，彼得一下课就会很空闲，所以他就会提早过来托尼家，那时候托尼还在上班，彼得就会帮他打扫房子、洗碗、洗衣服，顺便修剪一下后院的杂草，然后又做一些家务，等衣服洗完之后又晾在后院里头……

 

        托尼回来的时候，他打开家门又关了家门，特意看清楚自己有没有走错。

 

        “斯塔克先生，你回来啦！”

 

        听到彼得标志性的奶音，托尼半信半疑地再把门打开。

 

        地面上的垃圾和脏衣服不见了，整个客厅宽敞了不少。餐桌上的脏盘子被收走，上面放了一个花瓶，里面还插着香气扑鼻的百合花。料理台的黑色霉菌和污垢都被清理干净，仿大理石的料理台变得雪白光亮。洗干净的碗碟都被整齐地放在碗柜里头，煮食炉开着中小火在炖着什么东西，食物的香味马上勾起托尼的食欲，他刚下班的确又饿又累，闻到这种味道马上就精神起来了。

 

        站在这么干净的家里，托尼突然不知道手脚该怎么放，他在工地工作每天烟尘满天飞，衣服都脏兮兮的，鞋子还沾了许多泥巴，他甚至没有脱掉鞋子就进屋了！

 

        “斯塔克先生，您快把鞋子脱了！洗完澡就可以吃晚餐了！”果然，彼得看到托尼脏兮兮的工作靴马上就皱起眉头，他才刚弄干净这里！

 

        托尼什么话都说不出，他一脸茫然地接过彼得给他的衣服进入浴室。连浴室都亮眼了不少，什么陈年霉菌和皂渍都消失了，就连马桶都散发出阵阵香气。那根被用得毛茸茸的牙刷换成新的，其他盥洗用具都被整齐地放在架子上。

 

        托尼洗完澡出来，餐桌就像被施了魔法一样，上面摆满了卖相漂亮又美味可口的食物。

 

        晚餐过后，托尼这才回过神来，而彼得则在浴室里洗澡。等彼得洗完澡之后，两人理所当然地共赴云雨。托尼忍不住按着彼得操多了几回，他今天被吓到了，得压一压惊！

 

        托尼一直以为自己惯一个人，现在他才发现，那是因为他没试过有一个人在家里等他。

 

        现在彼得索性长时间留在托尼家，毕竟托尼说要包养他，那他总不能什么事都不做，所以他现在每天都会做一做家务，帮托尼做菜。要知道托尼之后连续几天都自备午餐盒不和他们出去用餐，这可刺激坏了工地大部分的单身狗。

 

        彼得在后院里收衣服，听到大门那边有声音他就出去了。

 

        “斯塔克先生，您有脏衣服吗？我等下要洗衣服了。”

 

        托尼应了一声，很干脆就把身上的衣服还有包里的脏衣服都放在洗衣篮里头了。

 

        彼得脸红地抱起洗衣篮，托尼没有提醒一下就当面在他面前换衣服！

 

        托尼那种脱衣服，还真的会把身上的所有衣物都脱干净，然后一丝不挂大摇大摆地进去浴室洗澡。彼得抱着篮子去洗衣服，没有留意到托尼在他背后偷笑。

 

        今天刚上班，托尼就被搭档，一个叫索尔的金发傻大个的碎碎念吵得头痛，他差点忍不住要在这里制造命案。

 

        “你说是不是！你说啊！我哪里对他不好了？他昨晚竟然把我踢下床了！”

 

        “过几天是洛基的生日，我还特地买了游乐园门票打算和他在里面庆祝！结果他跟我说周末要录节目所以没空！他竟然毫不犹豫就放弃我了！”

 

        “托尼，你说我该怎么办？难道我真的要一个人去游乐园吗？”

 

        托尼额头几乎要凸出青筋了，他强忍要揍人的欲望，过去用力地拍索尔的肩膀。

 

        “傻大个，没什么事是操他一遍无法解决的，如果有，那就操两遍！现在！给我闭嘴！”托尼瞄到索尔手上的两张游乐园门票，上面印着星球大战的设计图，这显然是游乐园最近新建立的游乐园区，托尼突然闪过一个念头。

 

        彼得一脸茫然地拿着两张门票，托尼则露出尴尬的脸色。

 

        “可是……我星期日要去看梅婶……”

 

        彼得小心翼翼地看着托尼，他看到托尼脸上有淡淡的失落。

 

        “这样的话我们就只能下午再去了，希望到时候园区不会太多人排队……”

 

        享受了彼得新练习的骑乘姿势，托尼心情变得无比舒畅，工作的时候就连迟钝的索尔都感觉到他的不一样了。

 

        “托尼，你看起来很开心！”索尔的声音很沉也很大声，其他人听到之后都暧昧地看向托尼。

 

        “兄弟，昨天几次了？”

 

        “看你那表情，很满意对吧？”

 

        “什么满意不满意？你们说什么啊？”索尔又凑过来东问西问，其他人都一脸嫌弃地看着他。

 

        “索尔，真不懂为什么你能追到那么好看的人，再继续这样会被甩的你知道不？”

 

        “什么！？不！我不会让洛基甩掉我的！绝不！”

 

        托尼把彼得送去医院，彼得的婶婶情况不错，如果按照这样的速度的话，应该用不到一年时间就可以完全恢复过来。

 

        探病时间只有短短的一个小时，托尼坐在医院下的餐厅，点了一杯咖啡打发时间，很快就等到彼得下来了。

 

        “医生怎么说？”托尼一边发动车子一边问着彼得。

 

        “梅婶恢复得很好！”

 

        托尼停下车子，前面正好有人要停车，把路堵住了。彼得趁这个空档上前吻了吻托尼的嘴角：“谢谢您，斯塔克先生。”

 

        “……不客气。”

 

        现在开车改回家做爱还来得及吗？还让不让人专心开车？

 

        彼得从小就是星战的粉丝，他一进到园区就和里面的角色疯狂合照。托尼是负责拍照的那个，因为渣技术所以拍糊了很多次，他都拍得有点不耐烦了，不过看到彼得灿烂的笑容，他还是觉得值了。

 

        “斯塔克先生，我们吃冰淇淋好不好？”彼得兴奋地指着不远处的冰淇淋小摊，现在天气很热，他额头上的头发都被汗水浸湿了，现在吃一口冰淇淋才是最完美的享受！

 

        “好，我们过去买吧。”

 

        托尼不太喜欢吃冰淇淋，他更喜欢甜甜圈配黑咖啡，不过他还是过去排队了，彼得则坐在一旁的长椅等他。

 

        “欢迎来到乐园！请问先生想要什么口味的冰淇淋呢？”长相年轻甜美的乐园员工对这位成熟又英俊的顾客眼前一亮，这种性感的男人和她的那些白痴男同学完全不一样！

 

        “呃……彼得，你想吃什么口味？”托尼看着色彩缤纷的冰淇淋就觉得眼花缭乱。

 

        “我要香草和巧克力！”

 

        “听到了吧？各一个，谢谢。”托尼掏出钱包已经准备要付钱了。

 

        女孩看了看坐在不远处的男孩，心中暗觉懊恼，连儿子都有了！唉！不过那男孩挺可爱的……

 

        “先生，总共十一美元！”女孩的脸上依旧维持着甜美的笑容：“是和儿子一起出来玩吗？您的儿子很可爱！”

 

        正准备接过冰淇淋的托尼愣了一秒，听到女孩这样说，他的心里有点不舒服。

 

        “不用找。”

 

        托尼把两颗冰淇淋都给了彼得，他们就坐在一旁的长椅休息。

 

        “斯塔克先生，您不吃吗？”彼得勺了一口香草味冰淇淋，“很好吃，您试试看吧！”

 

        彼得刚刚把整个勺子都含进嘴里，不过托尼并不介意，他还是张大嘴吃了那口冰淇淋。

 

        “还可以。”

 

        托尼的坐姿很放松，他几乎整个人都靠在椅背上，一只手随意地搭在上面。他的视角刚好可以扫到冰淇淋小摊那边，他发现那个女孩子一直偷偷看着他们。

 

        “那您可以帮我吃一点吗？好像太多了……”彼得不好意思地说着，然后又勺了巧克力口味的给托尼。

 

        托尼无法忽视那个女孩的目光，这种感觉让他很不愉快。

 

        “斯塔克先生？”彼得把勺子放在托尼嘴边，一不小心就放得太近了，有点融化的冰淇淋沾到托尼的嘴角。

 

        “抱歉！”彼得马上靠过去，伸出舌头舔掉那点冰淇淋，然后送进自己嘴里。

 

      托尼因为彼得的举动而怔住了，在彼得凉凉的舌头触碰到他的嘴唇的时候，他下意识地吻住了彼得。

 

        乐园里人来人往，他们坐着的位置并不隐蔽，有许多人都看到了两人接吻的画面，一些人还吹起口哨。彼得并没有推开托尼，反而顽皮地勾住了托尼的舌头还吮吸了一下。

 

        负责卖冰淇淋的女孩瞪大了双眼，她甚至没听清客人的要求。

 

        早上，彼得比托尼早醒来做早餐，托尼在听到彼得的闹钟之后就醒来了，不过他还是在床上躺了一会儿才起来。

 

        托尼站在浴室里看着镜中的自己。

 

        他已经四十岁了，和大部分的美国男性一样并不注重保养，仔细观察的话可以看到一些细纹，笑的时候会更加明显。

 

        所以他看起来真的那么像一个父亲吗？

 

        似乎……的确是这样？或许是彼得长得太嫩了！

 

        托尼感到前所未有的郁闷。

 

        他拿起剃须刀发了会儿呆，最后往脸上抹了一大坨剃须膏。

 

        “斯塔克先生，你好了吗？早餐已经做好了！”彼得敲了敲浴室门，今天托尼待在里面的时间特别久。

 

        “斯塔克先生……斯塔克先生！？”彼得惊讶地看着刮了胡须的托尼，他记得托尼并不经常刮胡须。

 

        “斯塔克先生，为什么您要刮胡须？”彼得在吃早餐的时候忍不住问道。

 

        “没，想换个形象。”

 

托尼含糊地绕过这个话题，然而彼得其实猜到为什么。托尼开车把彼得送去上学，在下车之前，彼得主动亲了亲托尼。

 

“斯塔克先生，虽然您现在也很好看……不过我觉得您的胡须更性感！”彼得小声地说完这句后就火速跑开了，天知道他是第一次说这种话，紧张得不行！

 

托尼坐在驾驶座上看着彼得跑远的背影发呆，他用手摸了摸比较光滑的脸，因为刮了胡须的缘故，所以那处的皮肤比较敏感。

 

他硬了。

 

可能是受到了刺激，托尼最近这几次的性爱都特别卖力以证明自己并没有老，彼得总是以为下一秒床就会塌。彼得或许猜到了什么，不过他并没有说出来，反而十分配合托尼。

 

托尼重新蓄起胡须，他发现彼得很喜欢用脸蹭他，就像小狗一样。

 

他们现在睡在同一张床上，晚上会做爱，然后抱在一起睡觉，第二天会一起醒来。

 

“斯塔克先生！我觉得这个风格很适合你！”

 

“斯塔克先生！我们今天吃肉丸好吗？”

 

“斯塔克先生！我把你买了新的沐浴乳！”

 

梅婶要出院了，彼得今天请假去接她回家。

 

托尼在休息的时候看了看手机，彼得给他发了个短信，说他已经到家了。

 

点击回复的按钮，托尼打了几个字后又删除了，最后没有回复彼得的短信。

 

彼得在睡之前准备打个电话给托尼，恰巧托尼就在这时候来电。

 

“斯塔克先生？”

 

“彼得，你睡了吗？”

 

托尼的声音有点哑，彼得敏锐地听出来了，他皱着眉头说道：“斯塔克先生，您是不是生病了？”

 

“只是喉咙有点痛而已，过几天就好了。”

 

彼得的眉头并没有松开，他开始唠叨起来：“床左边的柜子第二格里面放了感冒药，睡之前记得吃一颗，别喝酒，喝多点水，还有不能晚睡！您已经洗完澡了吗？现在已经十一点了，您要睡觉了！”

 

听着彼得的唠叨，托尼并没有插嘴，也不会觉得不耐烦。等彼得讲得有点口干的时候，托尼发出了低沉的笑声。

 

“我知道了，你早点睡。晚安，彼得。”

 

“嗯，晚安，斯塔克先生。”

 

托尼生病了，彼得第二天去托尼家的时候发现的。

 

“斯塔克先生，我们现在去医院！”彼得给托尼量了体温，温度很高。

 

“没那么夸张……”

 

“斯塔克先生！”彼得皱着眉头，原本凌乱的眉毛现在更是纠结在一起了。托尼被彼得认真严肃地注视着，然后他就没有再说些什么了。

 

看完医生，彼得急急忙忙地跑去药局配药，然后马上跑回来给托尼吃药，这样一轮下来已经快到晚上了。

 

彼得收到了梅婶的来电，他犹豫了一会儿还是和梅婶说了这边的事情，他决定晚一点才回家。

 

“斯塔克先生，您先睡一会儿吧，我去做晚餐。”彼得给托尼量了量体温，已经没有刚才的那么惊人了。

 

鉴于托尼正在生病，所以彼得做的都是容易入口的食物，他煮了一个奶油南瓜汤，然后往里面加了一点燕麦，煮成糊状就端进了房间。

 

可能是因为托尼平时并没有生什么病，所以他刚吃完药没多久，药效就发挥了，他很快就睡了过去。彼得留在这里陪了托尼好一会儿，等到托尼要吃第二轮药的时候就喊醒了他，看着托尼再次入睡他才回家。幸运的是，托尼这次的病来得快也好得快，让彼得虚惊一场后又放心了下来。

 

“彼得，你又要去你朋友那边吗？”梅婶见彼得这段时间经常出门，所以就关心地问了一句：“你的朋友病已经好了吗？”

 

“呃，他现在很好——我现在要出门了，我和他约好了时间！”

 

突然被梅婶问话，彼得不由得有点紧张，毕竟他和托尼可不是什么“朋友”。

 

“那今晚大概几点回来？会回来吃晚餐吗？”

 

“我应该会和他在外面解决……”

 

等彼得出门之后，梅看着家门发呆了好一会儿，良久后她叹了一口气。

 

彼得在床上躺了一会儿才打算起来，可是托尼却把他拉倒回床上。

 

“彼得，我们再做一次？”话还没说完，托尼已经带着彼得的手摸着自己又硬起来的东西。

 

彼得看了看时间，现在已经很晚了，他有点为难。

 

“原来已经这么晚了，再不回去你婶婶会担心的。”托尼放开了彼得的手，他主动帮彼得捡起地面上的衣服。

 

彼得接过衣服并没有马上穿上，他迟疑了一会儿，还是迎上了托尼。

 

又要到毕业季了，这一次的毕业典礼，彼得再也不是其中一位工作人员，他是作为这一届的其中一名毕业生参与。

 

“斯塔克先生，您还在工作吗？我有个问题想问您……”

 

在通话中，彼得的声音略带紧张，他在拨通号码之前考虑了很久。彼得可以听见施工的噪音，托尼似乎离开了工地，来到了比较安静的地方和他通话。

 

“彼得，怎么了？”

 

“您……您……您可以来看我的毕业典礼吗？”

 

彼得冲动地说了出口，然而回应他的是沉默。

 

“斯……斯塔克先生，您不一定要来，我不想麻烦你……”彼得的声音带着明显的失落，托尼都能想象到那只小狗会如何耷拉着耳朵和垂着尾巴了。

 

“我没去过这种场合，我应该穿什么去？”

 

梅看着台上的彼得获颁毕业证书，她的眼眶迅速红了起来。

 

难熬的日子都过去了，现在彼得能够真正地拥抱未来了。

 

“您有一位好侄子，帕克女士。”

 

梅转过头看向旁边，是一位看起来年约四十的成熟男性，他穿着贴服的正装，领带打得一丝不苟，胡子也经过细致的修剪，身上还喷了一点淡淡的香水。整体来说，梅对这名陌生的男性有一个不错的印象。

 

梅大方地接过手帕擦了擦眼泪，她平复了情绪之后说道：“你就是彼得的朋友对吧？彼得向我提过你。”

 

毕业生有那么多个，偏偏到了彼得上台的时候才和她交谈，梅也大概猜到这位男士认识彼得，只是梅没想到彼得的朋友是这样一位成熟的男性。

 

“我必须向你说一声谢谢。”梅平静地说出这句话，可是托尼却不怎么平静了。

 

梅是个大方开朗的美丽女性，她有着比任何人都敏感的心思，她隐约猜到为什么彼得能够支付她的医疗费用。

 

梅微笑着迎接彼得，她摸了摸彼得的脸：“本叔叔会开心的，彼得。”

 

彼得看到站在梅身后的托尼，他向对方打招呼：“斯塔克先生，你来了。”

 

“彼得，恭喜你毕业。”托尼把手中的花束送给彼得，“要帮你和你婶婶拍张照吗？”

 

“谢谢您，斯塔克先生。”

 

拍了好一段时间，太阳逐渐变得猛烈，彼得就带着梅去比较阴凉的地方休息了。

 

“彼得，你去和斯塔克先生拍几张照片吧，今天是个难得的日子。”

 

彼得和托尼一路上都没有说话，彼得抱着花束带托尼来到一处比较偏远的地方。

 

“谢谢您，斯塔克先生。”

 

现在四周无人，彼得放胆地吻了吻托尼的脸颊，上面的胡须有点扎，彼得飞快地落下一个吻就离开了。

 

“斯塔——”彼得被封住了嘴，托尼的吻很激烈，彼得有种错觉是他们就要在这里做爱。

 

“我们来这边拍照吧！这里好像比较安静——啊！”

 

一个穿着毕业袍的女孩拉着朋友的手跑了过来，她手中抱着一大束鲜花还有一个小熊玩偶。

 

“我很抱歉！我不知道你们在这里……”

 

女孩和她朋友的表情有点尴尬，彼得和托尼也一样，他们才刚分开，彼得抿着嘴，他的嘴唇都被吻得发麻了。托尼倒没表现出什么异样，他挑了挑眉耸了耸肩：“没关系，我们快要离开了。”

 

托尼顿了顿，他拿出手机调出拍照功能：“你们可以替我们拍张照片吗？谢谢！”

 

        “噢！当然可以！”年轻人对这种事情的适应力很高，女孩很乐意替这对同性恋人拍照。

 

        现在阳光正好，女孩甚至还主动给两人寻找最佳角度。

 

        “再靠近一点！对对对——先生你可以吻一吻你男朋友的脸颊吗？同学，你把花放下来一点，遮到你们的脸啦！”

 

        “好了！祝你们幸福！”女孩把手机还给托尼，托尼并没有查看照片，他把手机收回去。

 

        “女孩们，这个地方是你们的了！”托尼牵着彼得的手离开了。

 

        “那位先生真迷人……那个男孩也好可爱……”刚刚帮忙拍照的女孩看着两人的背影小声说道。

 

        “可是他们在一起了。”女孩的朋友淡定地看着她：“然而我们还是单身。”

 

        “啊！”

 

        彼得还为刚才被撞破接吻而尴尬，他没有发现托尼并没有带他回去找梅，而是来到洗手间里，现在两人就站在空间窄小的隔间里头。

 

        “斯塔克先生？”

 

        “彼得，现在帮我口交，可以吗？”托尼扶着彼得的腰，用下身蹭了蹭彼得，他的声音已经因为情欲而沙哑，那双迷人的焦糖色眼睛装着炽热的情感，彼得被这双眼睛盯得全身酥麻。

 

        还没等彼得答应，托尼已经迫不及待解开束缚：“彼得，我们快点，你婶婶还在等你。”

 

        看到那根雄赳赳气昂昂的东西，彼得的脸变得更加红了，这东西无数次让他失控，无数次带给他高潮快感。

 

        “彼得……”托尼粗喘着气，不断地蹭着彼得催促他快一点。

 

        彼得缓缓蹲下，他张大嘴含住了那根东西。

 

        托尼闭着双眼享受着身下的快感，彼得嘴巴都酸了，双眼分泌出泪水。一直到彼得的手机响起，彼得受到惊吓瞪大双眼，嘴巴下意识地用力一吸——

 

        “噢——”托尼皱着眉头，最近他有一段时间没和彼得做爱了，他也没有自己解决过，所以这次的射精时间比较长，量也比较多，彼得差点就被呛到了。

 

        彼得吞下精液后连忙接通电话，告诉梅他们很快回来之后就结束通话。

 

        看到彼得嘴角还挂着一丝白浊，托尼的眼神暗了暗，他用手帮彼得抹掉，手指放进彼得的嘴里，然后玩弄着那柔软的舌头。

 

        “回去之后我想操你，我要你穿着毕业袍和我做爱。”托尼在彼得耳边低声说道。

 

        刚好洗手间有人进来，彼得不敢发出声音，他只是红着脸点点头。

 

        彼得还在睡觉，托尼早上醒来之后就睡不回去了，他吻了吻彼得的脸颊，替他盖好被子。地面上放着的都是他们昨天的衣服，有托尼的衬衫，还有那一件毕业袍，全都可怜巴巴地皱成了一团。

 

        托尼拿起地面上的衣服，把它们都丢进洗衣机里头，用厨房里的食材做了个简单的早餐，等快要做好的时候彼得才从房间里出来。

 

        两人今天都没有出去，他们坐在沙发上准备看一整天的电影，彼得懒懒地靠在托尼的肩膀上。

 

        彼得早就搬回家了，他得抽空陪梅，两人相处的时间变少了。彼得只会在周末的时候过来，白天的时候两人会出去逛一逛，晚上的时候就会做爱。

 

        彼得很快就找到一份很好的工作，毕竟他的优秀是有目共睹的。只是这样一来，他就开始变得忙碌起来，有时候就连周末也没办法和托尼在一起。

 

        托尼发现自己的户口里多了一笔钱，他去银行查询，发现转账人是彼得。

 

        “斯塔克先生，怎么了？”彼得在这个时候接到托尼的电话，他觉得有点奇怪。

 

        “你在工作吗？”托尼问道。

 

        “现在是休息时间，还有五分钟我就要回去了。”

 

        “彼得……那些钱是你转给我的？”

 

        “是的，怎么了吗？斯塔克先生？”

 

        “你不用那么急，可以慢慢来。”

 

        电话两边都安静了下来，直到有人过来喊彼得回去的时候，彼得才开口：“斯塔克先生，我很感谢您。我遇到您……我觉得很幸运。”

 

        一直到结束通话，托尼怔怔地看着手机屏幕，上面换了张照片，那是他们在毕业典礼那天拍的。

 

照片里的托尼在吻彼得，他们抱在了一起，就像一对爱侣一样。

 

他甚至没勇气让彼得过来当面问他这件事。

 

“嘿！托尼！托尼！你怎么最近都魂不守舍啊？”索尔拍了拍托尼的肩膀，托尼回过头，他看到索尔的新发型。

 

“长发公主终于舍得剪掉头发了？”

 

索尔完全不在乎托尼的调侃，他突然露出幸(痴)福(汉)的笑容：“托尼，我下个月要结婚了，你可以参加我的婚礼吗？”

 

“……可以。”

 

“太好了！那你可以当伴郎吗？”

 

“……”

 

托尼显然没能从索尔要和他男朋友结婚的消息中恢复清醒，索尔那种蠢货都有人要，天理何在？

 

“所以，你最近为什么都心不在焉啊？”索尔猛然想起工头叮嘱他的话，他得问一问托尼最近到底发生什么事了！

 

“没什么，回去你的岗位。”托尼不欲继续这个话题，他也默默地回到自己的工作岗位了。

 

彼得跟着企业团队去外地出差了，要两个星期后才回来。

 

自从那通电话之后的一个月里，托尼再也没有主动找彼得。彼得好几次想和他见面，都被他推搪说没时间。

 

托尼的账户定期有钱转过来，他看到手机的短信，彼得告诉他说要出差，托尼并没有作回复。

 

托尼有点后悔答应索尔的请求了，他现在已经被婚礼搞得焦头烂额！

 

“托尼！托尼！你知道我的戒指放哪里了吗？我记得昨天明明就放在这个地方的！”索尔今天穿得难得的正式，再加上他放弃了以前的长发，现在的发型让他散发出一种型男的气质，只要他闭上嘴不说话。

 

“好了！你别再转来转去了！在我身上！我带着呢！时间快不够了，现在给我赶紧过去！”托尼粗暴地把索尔塞进车子里，要不是看在索尔是今天的主角，他肯定要往他眼眶揍！

 

可能是因为教堂气氛神圣的关系，索尔的傻愣气息收敛了不少，他站在神父面前，认真地看着教堂的大门，直到他期待的那个人踏着优雅的步调缓缓走进来，索尔才露出一个幸福的笑容。

 

在这对新人说出我愿意的一瞬间，宾客都起来欢呼鼓掌，整个教堂都弥漫着幸福的味道。

 

洛基黑着脸看着朋友递给他的花束：“我拒绝，我绝对不会做这件事！”

 

“洛基，别这样嘛！你得满足一下女孩们的期待！她们都期待能接到你的花束呢！你她们这点小小的、微不足道的愿望都无法实现？”

 

洛基看了看不远处那些姑娘，她们不约而同地盯着花束看。他叹了口气，拒绝女士的要求可不是绅士的行为。

 

“我要扔了！好好接住——”

 

“啊——！”

 

女孩们都尖叫着上前抢花束，可是洛基毕竟是男人，所以他扔的力度有点大——大——大——

 

——托尼下意识地抬手接住。

 

“呃……谁的花束？”

 

女孩们没有抢到花束顿时有点生气和失望，她们都用充满怨气的眼神盯着托尼，让托尼顿时觉得很尴尬，手中的花束也不知道该放在哪里。

 

“恭喜你，小子！你很快就会得到幸福！”

 

站在托尼附近的老太太马上过来恭喜托尼：“说不定下一年就会到你结婚了！”

 

“结……结婚？”托尼明显还没回过神来。

 

“对呀！结婚！”老太太突然来起闲聊的兴致：“和相爱的人结婚，一起组建一个家庭！”

 

女孩们看着接到花束的男人并没有把花束抛过来的欲望，她们都纷纷生无可恋地散开了。这段小插曲过了之后，老太太还在和托尼聊，她似乎察觉到托尼的黯然。

 

“怎么了？似乎有什么事在困扰你。”

 

“我……”托尼看了一眼老太太，他看到老太太明显鼓励的眼神。

 

“我不知道。”

 

“我不知道他能不能接受我……我不太确定。”

 

“他是个怎样的人？”

 

“他很好……他很好。他很乐观，很贴心。他很会做菜，我喜欢吃他做的东西。”

 

托尼不知道他此刻看起来很迷茫，他遇到了老太太就情不自禁地说了那么多。

 

“他搬回去和他婶婶住了，可是我很不习惯，到现在还是不习惯。”

 

“我觉得他好像离我越来越远了，我再也抓不住他了。”

 

“你有和他好好谈过吗？”

 

“……没有，我不敢见他，也不敢问他。”托尼的语气带着浓浓的失落，他的确没勇气面对彼得，他很害怕他会得到不想要的结果。

 

老太太拍了拍托尼的肩膀安慰他：“孩子，你可以试一试。相信我，结果不会让你后悔的。”

 

“你接到了花束，你一定会得到幸福。”

 

就像是黑暗中透进了一缕光线一样，迷茫害怕的人抓到了希望，然后一直向那处奔跑，一直到重见光明。

 

托尼打开手机，他收到了彼得的短信。

 

【斯塔克先生，我已经回来了，我们可以见面吗？】

 

托尼颤抖着手拨通了彼得的电话，接通的那一刻他屏住了呼吸。

 

“彼得，你在哪里？”

 

托尼开车赶回家，他从抽屉里翻出了一个盒子，里面装着的是他母亲的戒指。看到戒指后，他好像下定了决心。

 

彼得手里拿着一杯热咖啡，安静地坐在咖啡店外的椅子上。现在天气开始变冷了，他忘了把厚一点的衣服翻出来，所以现在他需要一杯咖啡温暖自己。

 

“彼得。”

 

彼得抬起头，他看到了穿着正装的托尼。托尼似乎是跑过来的，头发有点乱，他的额头甚至还冒着汗，呼吸也还没平复下来。

 

“斯塔克先生，您先休息一下吧，我点了黑咖啡。”彼得把咖啡放在托尼面前，可是托尼并没有拿起来喝。

 

“彼得，我有一件事想告诉你。”

 

托尼的眼神很认真，彼得不由得紧张起来。

 

“彼得……我爱你，我可以给你一个家吗？”

 

彼得因为托尼的话而呆住了，他开始连话都说得不利索了：“斯……斯塔克先生……您……您在说什么？”

 

托尼的心跳得很快，他突然从椅子上起来站在彼得面前。他整理了一下衣服和头发，然后从口袋里掏出一只戒指，在彼得错愕的表情下缓缓单膝下跪。

 

“彼得，你愿意和我结婚吗？愿意和我组建家庭吗？”

 

那一刻，彼得以为自己的心跳要停顿了，他感觉到温热的眼泪湿润了他的眼眶。

 

“我愿意！斯塔克先生，我愿意！”

 

彼得不清楚自己到底是怎么和托尼离开那里的，他只记得托尼单膝下跪的那一刻起就有无数的欢呼声和鼓掌声，他还听到无数人的祝福。

 

托尼欣喜地抱着彼得并亲吻他，四周的欢呼和鼓掌变得更加激烈，在人来人往的广场上，路人都停下脚步为这对同性恋人献上祝福。

 

彼得呆呆地看着左手中指的戒指，大小意外的合适。

 

“斯塔克先生……”

 

“彼得，喊我托尼。”

 

“托尼……为什么？我……我以为你不想见我了……我只是个出来……出来卖的……”彼得有点哽咽，托尼马上抱着他。

 

“我也以为你不想和我在一起了，我很抱歉，我……我以为你要离开我了，你不需要我了。”

 

“我的心都是你的了，你怎么忍心扔掉？”

 

从遇到彼此的那一刻，他们的心就已经绑在一起了。

 

彼得闯进了托尼的生活，一起经历了六百多个夜晚。托尼习惯了每天下班回家时看到彼得，吃着彼得亲手做的晚餐。彼得会在他肌肉酸痛的时候给他按摩，会因为他不好好吃药而责怪他，会在天气冷之前帮他把厚衣服和围巾挂出来，会记得他的生日，会做蛋糕给他，会以吸烟对健康不好为由没收他的香烟……

 

        托尼一直以为自己惯一个人，现在他才发现，那是因为他没试过有一个人在家里等他。

 

现在他试过了，他再也不想尝试孤独一人的滋味了。

 

托尼想要一个家，想要一个有彼得在的家。

 

托尼觉得自己很幸运，因为他遇到了彼得。

**完结**


	4. (01)	香烟啤酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

“托尼！你有看到我的那本新书吗？”彼得往楼梯口喊道。

 

“什么？哪本书？”托尼一听到彼得的声音就抖了抖，他连忙把啤酒藏在沙发一角，然后把电视的声音调小。

 

“封面是橘色的，上个星期快递过来！”彼得有点焦急地跑下楼梯，他来到托尼旁边四处查看，沙发旁正放了一堆书籍。

 

“托尼？”彼得拿起啤酒瓶，他一副兴师问罪的表情看着托尼。

 

“额……我还没开始喝！”托尼眼神乱飘，他不敢和彼得对视。

 

彼得可不相信托尼的说辞，他上前吻住托尼的嘴，灵活的舌头在里面“搜寻”了一圈。

 

“你不仅喝酒，你还吸烟！”

 

彼得生气了，后果很严重。

 

托尼这几天吃蔬菜沙拉都瘦了一大轮了，彼得不允许他加酱料，而且还禁了一个月的甜甜圈！

 

他发誓他再也不敢随便吸烟喝酒了！


	5. (02)	生日礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

彼得最近发现托尼正在做些鬼鬼祟祟的事情。

 

“托尼，你都订了什么？”彼得这个星期里陆陆续续都签了不少快递品，全部都包裹得严严实实的，体积还不小。

 

“没什么，就是些器材。”托尼无所谓地耸耸肩，然后就把这些东西搬进他的工作间里了。

 

虽然托尼平常就爱好做些木工器材之类的东西，可是彼得就是觉得有点不对劲。

 

“托尼，你在做什么？”彼得一回家就听到电钻的声音，他喊了几次托尼才从工作间出来。

 

        “彼得，你回来了？我先去洗个澡。”托尼出来的时候把工作间的门关上了，“我在改造工作间，你打扫的时候就别进去了，里面很多东西很危险。”

 

        “嗯，我知道了，我先去做晚餐。”彼得察觉到托尼最近做的事情有点奇怪，不过他并不是喜欢侵犯他人隐私的人，所以他就很听话地没有靠近过工作间了。

 

        “嘿！彼得！托尼！我们来了！”

 

        今天碰巧没工作，索尔带着洛基过来串门了，他还很豪气地买了一箱啤酒过来当礼物。

 

        彼得过去开门，他有礼貌地对洛基点点头，然后迎接他们进来了。

 

        “要喝些什么吗？托尼出去买东西了，他应该过一会儿就回来了。”

 

        “水就可以了，谢谢。”洛基矜持地回应，而索尔虽然想喝啤酒，可是现在啤酒还没冰好，所以他也选择喝水。

 

        “彼得，我觉得你一定会喜欢的——啊！”索尔喊了一声，他委屈地看着洛基：“洛基，为什么要踩我？”

 

        “自己把啤酒放进冰箱。”洛基嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，索尔露出一个傻笑，然后喜滋滋地把一箱啤酒搬去厨房了。

 

        彼得因为索尔的话而一头雾水，可是正当他想过问的时候，托尼就开门回来了。

 

        “嘿！索尔，出来帮我搬东西！”托尼今天开车去大卖场买了一大堆东西，似乎是提前预定好的，所有东西一样都被包成一箱箱的。

 

        “来了来了！”

 

        看着两人把车上一箱又一箱的东西搬去工作间，彼得还打算过去帮忙，结果被洛基阻止了。

 

        “不用去，这种体力活让他们做就好了，你那小身板能做什么？”

 

        彼得嘴角扯了扯，他是不是被鄙视身高了？

 

        “呃……你们还没吃午餐吧？有什么特别想吃的吗？我看看家里有什么材料，不够的话我们可以去超市买。”

 

        洛基挑了挑眉：“我已经预定好餐厅了，晚上再说吧。”

 

        彼得不疑有他，两人就这样有的没的聊了起来，不过因为洛基的样子太俊美太高冷的关系，彼得一开始还不太敢讲太多话。

 

        “你是做电台主持人吗？是什么类型的节目？你的声音很好听，肯定很受欢迎！”彼得一脸兴奋地看着洛基，他似乎对洛基的职业很感兴趣。

 

洛基一脸“你居然不认识我”的表情看着彼得，可是听到彼得后面那句赞美之后，那点不满瞬间就被抚平了，托尼·斯塔克果然拥有了一个小甜心！

 

“我最近正在做一个关于北欧历史的节目，你有兴趣的话可以捧一下场。”洛基依旧“矜持”地说话，可是他微微扬起的嘴角暴露出他的好心情。

 

两人聊了小半个小时，托尼就从工作间出来了。

 

“彼得，你先陪洛基出去吃午餐吧，我和索尔等下要重新装潢工作间，会很吵，你们晚上再回来吧。”

 

彼得还想问他们午餐要怎么办，洛基就从沙发上起来打算出门了。

 

“走吧，小孩，他们饿不死的。”洛基的手搭住彼得的肩膀，并且用意味深长的目光看着托尼：“我会好好照顾彼得的。”

 

洛基选了一家比较安静的餐厅，味道不错，彼得多吃了一个蜜桃派还意犹未尽。

 

因为托尼事先说明了的缘故，所以今天他们就真的在外面随便晃，直到找到一家大型书店咖啡馆才停下来稍作休息。

 

“洛基，你也要买书吗？”彼得有点好奇地看着洛基篮子里的几本书。

 

“下个月是一位知名的北欧史学者做嘉宾，我要看一看他的作品。那你呢？”

 

“呃，都是些生物医学……哈，不过家里的书已经多到没地方放啦！我不会买太多。”

 

两人结账之后就各自点了杯咖啡，坐在咖啡馆区的一隅各自看书，偶尔会聊一下书籍内容。

 

“抱歉，打扰了！请问……请问您是洛基吗？”

 

一个妹子跑过来小声询问，可是他的语气听起来很激动，现在已经是有所抑制了。

 

“没错，小姐，请问我有什么可以帮助您？”洛基虽然不满被打扰，不过他脸挂笑容，站起来绅士而有礼地询问。

 

“天哪！我我我很喜欢听您的节目！我刚刚一听就认出是您了！您您您真帅！”妹子激动得语无伦次，她拿着手机打开拍摄模式：“请请请问您可以和我合照吗？我我我不会上传到网络的！”

 

洛基优雅地挑起眉毛：“美丽的小姐，恐怕我无法满足您这个愿望了。”

 

“没没没关系！是我打扰了！”

 

妹子有点失望，洛基则说道：“不过我可以给您签名，小姐。”

 

“好好好！当然好！”妹子的双眼又爆发出光芒，她兴奋地拿出一张便条纸，而洛基则从自己的外套内层里拿出一支签字笔，明显是习惯给粉丝签名的人。

 

沉浸在洛基酥麻入骨的声音里，妹子一口答应不会马上把洛基在这里的消息公布在推特里，至少等第二天才会公布。

 

打发完妹子之后，洛基又继续看书，彼得暗暗观察洛基，他明白为什么那个妹子认出洛基本人后会那么兴奋。洛基声音撩人就算了，身高和身材比例还那么好。彼得再看看自己的身高，堪堪破170大关，身材算好，但还是太瘦了，至于声音……彼得特别苦恼，他曾经有一段时间故意压低声线，可是因为太累了所以放弃，至今他的声音和十二岁之前没差别。

 

“洛基，我们什么时候回去？”彼得看了看时间，也差不多到晚餐时间了，他觉得差不多要离开了。

 

“回去吧，我和索尔也差不多要回家了。”洛基在心里算了算时间，应该差不多了。

 

“你们不留下来吃晚餐吗？”

 

“不了，我有预感你和斯塔克今天会有一个美妙的夜晚——我先走了。”洛基拍了拍彼得的肩膀，而彼得傻愣愣地看着洛基，脸刷一下红透了。

 

彼得大概能猜到洛基说的“美妙的夜晚”到底是什么意思，可是他却不知道为什么洛基会这么说。

 

家里的灯是关着的，彼得觉得很疑惑，难道托尼又出去了？  


“托尼？”彼得喊了一声，他伸手打算去开灯，可是灯却没有亮起来，可能是跳电了。

 

“！”突然被紧紧揽住了，彼得吓得寒毛直竖，直到他察觉到这个怀抱很熟悉，他才放松下来。

 

“托尼，怎么了？”

 

托尼刚刚洗完澡出来，身上还带着湿气，他吻了吻彼得的颈窝：“彼得，闭上双眼。”

 

“怎么了？”彼得虽然很疑惑，可是他还是听话地闭眼了，然后他就被托尼牵着手一步一步地走着。

 

灯光突然被打开，彼得隔着眼皮能感觉到外面的光线。

 

“彼得，可以睁眼了。”

 

“！！！”

 

彼得被吓到了！他过了十几秒都没有说话，原本以为彼得看到后会开心的托尼开始不安了。

 

“彼得，你不喜欢吗？”

 

托尼的语气有点不安，他可是忙了一个月的，目的就是为了讨彼得喜欢。

 

彼得转过身趴在托尼的胸口没有说话，他紧紧地抱着自己的爱人。

 

“托尼，谢谢你，我很喜欢。”彼得抬起头主动吻托尼。

 

托尼竟然把原本属于自己的工作间改成了书房，他忙了一个月的时间就是为了给彼得一个生日礼物。

 

原本有点简陋脏乱的工作间被铺上一层原木地板，天花板上有一个精致的吊灯，灯光是鹅黄色的。墙壁边放了一整排的木质书架，上面还整整齐齐地码了一排书，还有大半的空位给彼得将来填充进去。彼得看到了那张漂亮的书桌，他记得这是托尼之前一直在捣鼓的东西，里面铺了一层秋叶，然后被淋上一层木艺树脂，仿佛整个秋天都被凝固在里头。

 

“那你的东西都放到哪里了？”彼得记得托尼的东西也不少，难不成都丢了？

 

“现在暂时放在索尔家，他家够大，放得下。我们之后会在后院修一个储物间。”看到彼得喜欢，托尼就觉得高兴。

 

彼得又吻了吻托尼，他很喜欢这个生日礼物，很喜欢。

 

正如洛基所说的，他们的确拥有一个“美妙的夜晚”。


	6. (03)	正装领带

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

托尼很少穿正装，最近穿过两次，第一次是参加彼得的毕业典礼，第二次是去彼得家拜访他的婶婶。

 

不管是彼得还是托尼，他们都因为这件事而感到非常紧张。

 

一个星期前，梅主动向彼得提出想见托尼。彼得摸不清梅的态度，虽然他并不认为梅会讨厌托尼，可是他一点把握都没有。

 

彼得正认真地给托尼打领带，托尼扬起头方便彼得，过程中两人也没说什么话。打完领带之后，彼得和托尼对视着，然后牵起彼此的手。

 

梅并没有对托尼恶言相对，两人聊了聊家常，然后梅就让彼得从厨房出来陪托尼了，然而两人根本不敢和对方说话，只是默默地握住对方的手。

 

晚餐的时候，梅还是很平常地和彼得对话，一直到晚餐结束之后，梅让彼得去厨房帮忙洗碗。

 

托尼的手心开始流汗，他知道现在的对话才是今天的重点。

 

“斯塔克先生，我很感谢您这段时间内对彼得的照顾。”梅平静地说了这句话，心思敏锐的她早就猜到自己的侄子和这个男人发生过什么事了。她虽然之前长期住在病院里，可是她对家里的财政还是非常清楚了，她大概猜到托尼花了多少钱在彼得身上。

 

“我应该的，帕克女士。”

 

“请叫我梅吧，其实我们年纪差不了多少，不是吗？”梅开玩笑地说着，可是却让托尼如临大敌，年龄可是他和彼得在一起的最大阻碍啊！

 

“咳……梅，也请你叫我托尼。”

 

“彼得已经长大了。”梅突然改变话题，“他很聪明，不会做错选择。”

 

托尼没有说话，他知道梅还有话要说。

 

“他和你在一起很开心，自从我丈夫去世之后，他已经很久没有这样子过了。”

 

“托尼，我可以向你提出一个要求吗？”

 

“请说。”

 

“可以请你让彼得一直开心下去吗？”

 

“我以一切保证。”


	7. (04)	洗车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

托尼有一辆小卡车，因为工作关系，所以车身很容易沾染污渍，而且难以清洗。

 

彼得看着托尼的车，仿佛十年没有清洗过一样，他顿时非常嫌弃。

 

“托尼，你打算什么时候洗车？已经很脏了！”

 

正陷在沙发里头看NBA球赛的托尼懒懒地应声：“下个星期就洗了。”

 

彼得忍不住翻了个白眼，他走过去夺过托尼手中的遥控，直接关掉电视，然后用力地扔在沙发上。

 

“你上个星期也是这么说的。”

 

托尼可不敢惹彼得生气，他马上抬手投降：“好了好了，现在就洗，现在就洗。”

 

彼得的脸色缓和了一点，他主动提出帮忙：“我去拿东西出来。”

 

因为脏东西太多，所以光洗一遍根本不干净，即使托尼觉得差不多就好，其他的下几场雨就能冲掉了，可是彼得还是坚持要洗第二遍。

 

“要在洗一遍！我去拿干净的东西——”

 

托尼突然开了水枪，高压的水柱射到车头，然后全数弹到彼得身上。

 

“噗——我很抱歉，彼得，我不是故意的哈哈哈！”托尼最后还是没忍住笑了，他没有发现彼得的表情越来越愤怒。

 

“托尼·斯塔克！”彼得拿起那桶脏水就想往托尼身上泼，托尼见状就想逃，可是彼得却威胁着说道：“你还敢逃？你今晚睡在车里面吧！扣一个星期零花钱！”

 

托尼马上就怂了，他乖乖地站在原地任由彼得泼脏水，可是他最后还是被彼得踢下床了，原因是彼得觉得托尼根本没洗干净那些脏水！托尼还连着一个星期吃到彼得做的万圣节系列早餐……


	8. (05)	洗碗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

彼得最近正在负责一个计划，几乎每天都加班到很晚，一回到家就洗澡然后睡觉，第二天又匆匆赶回实验室，这个周末他还要陪主管去参加洛杉矶的研讨会，彼得几乎没有休息的时间。

 

这个周末好不容易可以喘一口气，彼得今天睡到自然醒，他发现托尼已经出去了，他记得托尼跟他说过约了索尔钓鱼。

 

彼得打着哈欠来到厨房打算自己弄个早餐，结果他看到了几乎是一个星期分量的碗碟杯子被堆在洗碗盆里头，上面的酱汁因为太久没有清洗而顽固地黏在碗盘上。

 

一只蟑螂慢吞吞地从碗碟深处爬出来，头上的两根触角正悠闲地摆动着。

 

彼得面无表情地拿起自己的拖鞋，然后狠狠地一拍——

 

扁了的蟑螂尸体正顽固地贴在洗碗盆旁的流理台上。

 

        托尼回来之后就看到彼得坐在沙发上看电视，他喊了彼得一声，可是彼得没有回应。托尼耸了耸肩，他打算去厨房冰箱拿啤酒喝的时候，那只黏在流理台的蟑螂就大大咧咧地冲击着他的视觉。

 

        “……”

 

        “呃——彼得？那只蟑螂是你打死的吗？”托尼从厨房那边探出头来问道，结果他看到彼得的表情就后悔了。

 

        “是啊，怎么了？”

 

        “那为什么就让它在那里……”托尼硬着头皮问道。

 

        “哦？你不是可以一个星期不洗碗吗？有什么关系？”彼得微微一笑，然后转过头继续看电视。

 

        “……”

 

        最后托尼默默地清理了蟑螂尸体，把所有碗碟都来回洗三遍，再用消毒剂擦干净流理台。

 

        托尼发誓他再也不敢把碗碟留过夜了。


	9. (06)	新的家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

彼得最近心不在焉的，可是托尼问他到底发生了什么事，他又不说。

 

“彼得？你听到我刚刚说什么吗？”托尼放下餐具挑了挑眉。

 

“嗯？抱歉……托尼，你可以再说一遍吗？”彼得露出尴尬的表情，他刚刚的确没有听托尼的话，他一直想着另外的事情。

 

        “索尔昨天告诉我，他和洛基下个月会去露营，问我们会不会一起去。”

 

        “下个月？好啊！”彼得愉快地答应了，可是他并没有告诉托尼刚刚想什么想得这么入神。

 

        见彼得似乎没有告诉他的意欲，托尼也就没问下去了，年轻人总得有些秘密不是吗？

 

        “托尼，我今天可能也会晚点回来，你要是回来了就先把食材洗好，我回家就可以直接做晚餐了。”彼得亲了亲托尼就出门了，“记得下班去把东西买回来，清单我已经贴在冰箱上了！”

 

        托尼今天下班后就打算去卖场补一些生活用品，看到眼前下班潮的塞车景象，他就心血来潮绕远路了。

 

        因为那段路没那么多车，所以红灯的时间久了一点，托尼打开车窗，正准备把藏在车里的烟拿出来吸一根，结果他找不到烟盒，只找到一张纸条，上面是彼得的字迹——

 

        『没收！

       

                                                Peter』

 

        托尼看到纸条后并没有生气，反而笑了笑，然后把纸条放回去。

 

        路口的旁边是一个不大的公园，可是里面有许多跑跑跳跳的小朋友。托尼无聊地看着风景，他看到了一抹熟悉的身影，那是彼得。

 

        托尼突然有点好奇，他想知道为什么彼得最近会那么心不在焉，所以他把车开到另一边，确定彼得不会发现这个发现之后就停下来悄悄观察。

 

        彼得应该也是刚下班，他坐在公园的长椅上，电脑包放在身旁，手里拿着一个打开了的罐头。托尼越看越觉得奇怪，因为彼得只是拿着罐，还一直看着远处。

 

        跟随着彼得的目光，托尼的目光也落在了那群叽叽喳喳的孩子群身上。

 

        过了大概半个小时，彼得并没有吃掉那个罐头。彼得拿起随身物品，转身去到草丛那边，弯下腰把罐头放了下去，然后又把草丛里面一个罐头拿出来，扔进垃圾桶里。

 

        托尼没有上前找彼得，他看着彼得走进地铁站就开车离开了。

 

        “彼得，我今天开车去买东西的时候，看到你在公园里。”托尼如实地把今天的事情说了出来。

 

        “你……想要个孩子？”

 

托尼的语气有点小心翼翼，可是彼得听到后却一脸错愕。

 

“什么孩子？”

 

托尼的表情开始不自在起来了，他以为彼得正在装傻充愣。

 

“如果你真的很想养一个孩子的话，我可以陪你去领养一个。最好是女孩子，听话一点，容易养。”托尼一口气把要说的话都说出来，明明是很认真的话题，可是彼得却很不给面子地笑了出来。

 

“托尼，你到在想些什么！”彼得有点哭笑不得，他哪里表现得出渴望孩子了？  


“可是你在公园里一直看着那些小朋友！”

 

彼得安静了大概十秒钟，然后开口说道：“我——不是想要孩子。”

 

听到彼得的回应，托尼不由得松了一口气，老实说他并不太喜欢孩子，他觉得孩子们都不太好相处，动不动就闹脾气，还不听话！

 

“我只是……”彼得顿了顿，看了托尼一眼，然后继续说：“之前我不是一直晚回家吗？我在那个公园里遇到了一条狗，那只狗看起来没什么精神，所以我就去便利店买了一个罐头给它吃……”

 

“之后我每一天都会喂它，可是最近几天我都没见到它了，不知道它怎么样……”

 

“就是这样？”

 

“嗯，就是这样。”彼得笑了笑：“好像让你担心了，托尼。”

 

“那只狗看起来怎样？什么品种？”

 

“我想应该是比特犬吧……深灰色的，鼻子上面有一点白色的毛，有点脏……”

 

彼得之后又在那个公园里呆了几天，可是那只比特犬终究没有出现，或许已经被一些机构收留了。

 

彼得看了看天色，现在即将踏入冬天，白天的时间很短，现在天已经黑了。

 

回到家，彼得已经有点累了，托尼似乎还没有回来，于是他打算先洗个澡，之后再做晚餐。

 

“汪汪！”

 

彼得刚洗完澡出来，他听到门外传来狗叫声，可是他记得邻居都没有养狗。

 

“彼得，你在家吗？帮我开一下门！”

 

彼得疑惑地打开门，他看到托尼抱着一个笼子，里面的那只狗一看到他就马上不叫了，而是发出呜呜的声音，它的鼻子上有一点白色的毛。

 

“托尼……这是……”

 

“是你遇到的那只狗吗？我不太确定……不过我跑了几家流浪动物中心，我只找到这一只了。”

 

彼得的声音有点颤抖，他让托尼把笼子放下，然后打开了门，那只比特犬马上拼命地摇着尾巴，然后欢快地扑进彼得的怀里。

 

“是她！托尼，谢谢你！”彼得有点招架不住狗狗的热情，他整个人都倒在地板上了。

 

托尼耸了耸肩，他回到车子那边，把许多狗狗的生活用品都搬进家里，而彼得则已经和狗狗跑去自家后院玩疯了，以至于那天晚上托尼很晚才吃到晚餐。


	10. (07)	不给糖，就捣蛋！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #番外篇

又一年的十月三十一日。

 

        托尼每年到了这一天都会抱怨那些“小妖怪”很吵很烦，这一天他死活都不愿意出门。

 

        “托尼，你别再看电视了！过来帮忙！”彼得让托尼买了好几个南瓜回来，现在这些南瓜都被放在后院里头了，那里还有狗狗泰莎的叫声。

 

        彼得已经用马克笔在南瓜上面画好图形了，现在就剩下最费工夫的雕刻了。

 

        “雕一个就够了，干嘛要弄那么多？”托尼很明显十分不情愿，可是在彼得的瞪视下还是拿起刀子把南瓜子都挖出来，然后帮彼得雕刻这些南瓜。

 

        “一年就那么一天，别那么扫兴！”彼得亲了亲托尼的嘴角当安慰，一如所料地“被迫”加深这个吻。

 

        一到晚上，小区里的孩子们都穿着父母给他们准备的变装道具，大家都成群结队地提着篮子到处敲门到处讨糖果。

 

        “不给糖，就捣蛋！”

 

        彼得笑着面对一堆小恶魔小妖怪的威胁，他拿着事先准备好的糖果分给他们，还叮嘱他们不能吃那么多，不然会蛀牙。

 

        “彼得哥哥！彼得哥哥！托尼叔叔不在家吗？还有泰莎呢？”

 

        “臭小子！是彼得叔叔！彼得叔叔！！！没大没小的！”屋子里传来托尼的大喊，他最讨厌那堆屁孩总是故意叫他叔叔，可是却叫彼得作哥哥！一直强调辈分是几个意思！？

 

        果不其然，那些鬼灵精都纷纷大笑起来，吃准了托尼会气的牙痒痒，可是却不会拿他们怎样！

 

        “小孩子真讨厌！”托尼抱怨了几句，然后摸了摸趴在沙发旁边已经累得不行的泰莎，恐怕泰莎今后见到孩子会避之不及了！

 

        “哈！还好当初养的是狗！”至少他可以在和彼得卿卿我我的时候把泰莎关在房间外，泰莎顶多叫个几声就会回去自己的窩里。

 

        说到这，其实托尼还是有点怨念的，因为彼得每天都要分一些注意力到泰莎身上。明明他喂了泰莎那么多次，可是泰莎看到他和彼得靠近一点还是会叫！蠢狗！

 

        好不容易地应付了今晚不知道第几波的孩子，彼得也有点累了。他把门关上然后坐在托尼身旁，整个人瘫在托尼的大腿上。

 

        “知道累了？”托尼哼哼了几句表示不满，转过头继续看电视偏不看彼得。

 

        彼得转了转眼睛，他狡猾地笑着，用手撑着沙发让自己从托尼身上起来。彼得抱着托尼求原谅：“托尼，今天忘了给你糖果，抱歉啦！”

 

        托尼很享受彼得的那种撒娇的语气，可是他依旧装作很不高兴，因为这该死的万圣节，彼得可是忽略了他一整天！

 

        相处了那么久，彼得当然知道托尼那口不对心的病，他也没说什么，直接用行动表达自己的补偿。

 

        彼得用那修长的手指在托尼的大腿上“弹钢琴”，弹着弹着就来到了托尼双腿之间，轻轻地撩拨那个地方。

 

        “托尼……那你也要给我糖果吗？还是说……你想让我捣蛋？”

 

        托尼呼吸一窒，他的彼得真是越来越不乖了！

 

        “我先去洗澡！”彼得撩拨完马上就跑上楼洗澡了，留下了气急败坏的托尼。

 

        “小混蛋！”

 

        过了半个小时，托尼还是很不忿，他决定今晚就要好好教训这个小混蛋！他没有注意到彼得已经洗完澡下来了，他身上还穿着小恶魔装束，头顶戴着小恶魔角饰。

 

        托尼关了电视，看到了电视上的倒影——

 

        “不给糖，就捣蛋！”


End file.
